The present invention is a storage case for optically readable digital versatile disks otherwise known as digital video disks or DVD""s. More specifically, the DVD holder of the present invention includes an improved central retaining area for retention of the DVD.
Optically readable data disks of the type used for recording data, video, audio and the like are sold by the millions. Common examples of these media include CD""s, interactive games, software and recently DVD""s. These disks are typically stored in plastic boxes known by the term xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d. Typically, these jewel boxes include a central disk retaining area that is inserted through the central hole of the disk, thereby retaining the disk it in its position. The disk is typically removed from the jewel box by exerting finger pressure on a central button like member thereby ejecting the disk. Prior art examples of jewel boxes of this nature are disclosed in the following prior art U.S. Patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,181, issued to Lau on Aug. 31, 1999 entitled Disk Protective Enclosure and assigned to Finest Industrial Co. Ltd.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068 issued to Fraser et al on Aug. 4, 1998 entitled Apparatus for Holding a Compact Disk and assigned to Dubois Limited.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,926 issued to Deja on Jun. 18, 1996 entitled Storage Case for Compact Discs and assigned to Viva Magnetics Limited.
Typically, the prior art in the field of jewel boxes include a central disk retaining area that includes two or three individual arms that cantilever up from the base portion of the box. To remove the disk in these prior art boxes, one typically presses down on a button at the crest of the two or three individual arms thereby releasing the disk.
There are several disadvantages to the prior art that are overcome by the present invention. Specifically, in the prior art, when the arms are pressed down to release the disk, the gaps between the individual arms often pinch the skin of the user. This can be painful for the user, and perhaps more importantly, the insertion of the skin into the gap prevents the arm from pressing inward to release the disk. Furthermore, when the arms are pushed inward by the user, it is often not possible to exert equal pressure on all of the arms. As such, this often causes the disk to be released by one engaging arm, but remains secured by the other arms. Thus, because of this synchronization problem the disk continues to be retained.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantage by presenting an engaging and releasing system that is of unitary one-piece construction similar to a bridge-like span that is horizontally parallel to the base. Since the release button and the two engage and release arms of the present invention are a unitary piece, a single push on the release button exerts equal pressure to the release and engage arms thereby avoiding the synchronization problem of the prior art.
In addition, since the prior art depends on several individual arms that project upward from the base terminating in open ends, there is a tendency for the plastic to deform over time. In other words, when a disk is stored over a long period of time, the plastic retaining arms have a tendency not to return to their original positions when the disk is ejected. The present invention overcomes this disadvantage. As a result of the engage and release mechanism""s unitary construction and its inherent resiliency, there is no tendency for the plastic to deform as a result of stress. Furthermore, in the present invention, when the disk is stored in the box, the spring mechanism is not engaged or tensed. Instead, the disk resides solely on the protective ridge of the disk support member and on the support flanges of box""s outer ring.
In the prior art jewel box systems, each time the disk retaining arms are depressed to release the disk, stress is placed on the disk itself, thereby bending it and potentially damaging it. This is due to the downward pressure that place on the disk itself transmitted to the disk through the retaining arms. Here, in the present invention, there is no stress or bending of the disk. Again, this is due to the fact that the sole motion when the disk is ejected occurs to the engaging and releasing mechanism while the disk itself remains stationary on the protective ridge and the outer ring.
In the prior art of jewel boxes, it is common for external pressure to be applied to the engage and release mechanism during transportation or storage though the pressure put on exterior portions of the box. This may potentially cause the disk to be released accidentally from engagement, thereby allowing the disk to be loose in the box and out of its proper position. Here, because in the present invention the disk rests on a stationary protective portion comprising the protective ridge and outer ring, external pressure on the box will not free the disk.
Since the optical disk contains information in the form of millions of indentations etched onto the surface of the disk, it is important that the disk be stored in a stress free environment. It is evident that if there is stress placed on the optically readable portions of the disk, there is a potential for damage to occur to the disk thereby corrupting the information. Typically, in the prior art, there is stress placed directly onto the disk. For example, in several of the prior art patents cited above, their ejector pins always exert stress on the disk in an attempt to push it upward.
In the prior art, horizontal (side to side) motion of the disk is regulated by the central retaining structure that is not fixed in height. That is to say, the disk rests on the outer ring portion and the central retaining structure. However, since the central retaining structure may vary in height due to compression, the central retaining structure may not lie on the same horizontal plane as the outer ring. Here, in the present invention, the disk rests on members that are fixed in position. Thus, the vertical members that fit through the central hole of the disk can be fixed in position and the space between them can be reliably fixed at a distance that is just smaller than the diameter of the central hole of the disk. As such, horizontal movement of the disk is regulated in a manner that stores the disk free of stress.
The same can be said of minimizing the motion of the disk in a vertical direction while minimizing the stress placed on the disk. In the present invention, the vertical motion of the disk is regulated by non-compressed members. As such, the vertical motion of the disk can be regulated within a small range while minimizing stress placed on the disk.
Furthermore, in the present invention, the contact between the disk and the jewel box takes place only on portions of the disk that are data free. As such, the potential for scratching of the disk and corruption of its data is reduced.
In prior art jewel boxes, the outer disk rings typically contain a plurality of (usually four) finger depressions so that the disk can be manually removed from the jewel box (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,181). This presents a disadvantage, as this type of jewel box cannot be used with automatic packaging machines. This is the case, because when an automatic packaging machine is utilized, there is a need to control the position of the mechanism. An improvement in the prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,068 wherein the four depressions are edged to allow the use of automatic packaging machines. This now presents the disadvantage of being awkward for manual removal of the disk. The present invention DVD box overcomes these objections. The outer disk retaining ring of the present invention is of variable diameter. In some areas, it is slightly larger in diameter than the disk. In other areas, it is slightly smaller than the diameter of the disk. As such, the present invention is optimized for use with automatic packaging machines, while still allowing for convenient manual removal of the disk from the jewel box.
The prior art jewel boxes typically have a multitude of large and deep depressions or canals on the back or exterior portions thereof In the present invention, the jewel box is relatively free of such indentations, thereby facilitating attachment of advertising or screen printing.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is a DVD holder of the type used to retain optically readable digital disks otherwise known as a jewel box. The DVD holder has a base and a lid, the lid being hingedly attached to the base by way of a central spine. The DVD holder includes an improved central disk retaining area comprising a spring locking/releasing member of single unitary construction. The spring locking/releasing member comprises horizontal disk leveling sections, vertical disk retaining members that include disk retaining flanges, and a central button-like member that are all molded together into a unitary one-piece element. The central disk retaining area further includes disk support members that further include protective disk support ridges and are molded integrally to the base of the DVD holder. An outer disk retaining ring is included that has a variable diameter that approximates that of the disk in places and is slightly larger in others. On interior portions of the outer disk retaining ring are molded disk support flanges. The disk support flanges rise above the base of the DVD holder to an elevation that is substantially equivalent to the disk support members and the disk leveling members of the central disk retaining area. As such, when inserted into the DVD holder, an optically readable disk rests on the protective ridges of the disk support members and the disk support flanges of the outer ring. A disk is inserted into the present invention and secured by positioning the central hole of the disk over the vertical members of the central disk retaining area. Downward pressure is applied to the disk, thereby causing the vertical members and the disk retaining flanges of the spring locking engaging member to compress inward. Once the disk is inserted, the vertical members resiliently return to their vertical position, thereby causing the disk retaining flanges to secure the disk. Downward pressure on the central button member causes the vertical disk retaining members to compress back inward and force the disk against the disk support members thus ejecting the disk.